


Nuestros Secretos

by Anid_S_C



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha Steve McGarrett, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Danny "Danno" Williams, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anid_S_C/pseuds/Anid_S_C
Summary: Danny está siendo llevado a una prisión en Sudamérica sin que ninguno pueda hacer nada para impedirlo al parecer. Es entonces cuando un curioso secreto sale a la luz, haciendo el trabajo de Steve (rescatar a Danny) mucho más difícil de lo que ya es... ¿Podrá perdonarlo por haberle mentido?
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lune_Esteliel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lune_Esteliel/gifts).



Había pensado en pasar todo el día con Nahele, probablemente después de enseñarle a jugar fútbol lo llevaría a almorzar y luego con él a la oficina, hasta que llegara Danny del día de carreras en la escuela de Grace. No habría creído lo satisfactorio que es pasar tiempo de calidad con el chico que hace no mucho tiempo había intentado robar su auto, desde que lo vio por primera vez sintió que le hacía falta alguien que cuidara de él, su instinto alfa quizás le habría jugado en contra pero estaba feliz de no haberse equivocado, en realidad, Nahele es un buen chico, solo necesitaba, como cualquier niño, una persona que se asegure de que no se meta en problemas.

Sabe que no es su hijo, pero gracias a Danny, el comandante ha descubierto que puede llevarse bien con algunos chicos, como Grace y ahora Nahele. Siempre había creído que los niños lo odiaban, en su mayoría no querían estar cerca suyo y lo miraban como si fuera una amenaza a su integridad.

"Eres una amenaza para el bienestar público, y en lo individual también, siendo más específicos, eres un peligro para cualquier persona y especialmente si esa persona soy yo, siempre he de salir mal parado en alguna de tus locuras"

Eso había dicho su rubio y haole amigo hace unas semanas apenas, haciendo que el isleño rodara los ojos, es la misma cantaleta de siempre y sigue pensando que Danny se queja sin razón, es decir, sigue con vida, se han estado salvando mutuamente desde que se conocen, es decir, Danny no es ese pececito que te dan tus papás y te dicen "Si no muere en un par de meses podrás tener un perrito" pero ha logrado mantenerlo vivo el tiempo suficiente para que el policía no tuviera que quejarse y sin embargo lo hace, se queja, Danno siempre se queja, y siempre lo culpa aún cuando el marine no tenga la culpa de nada en realidad.

Pero volviendo al tema, el moreno está realmente feliz de poder llevarse bien con los chicos, Nahele se ha comportado muy bien y Grace como siempre es un encanto, no sabe en qué momento empezó a llamarlo tío Steve pero lo hace muy muy feliz.

Hacía un tiempo la pequeña le había mencionado que quería unirse a la academia de policía y le expresó su preocupación de que su padre pudiera desaprobar aquella elección, claro que Steve no veía problema en que Grace se convierta en policía, es una alfa muy prometedora, probablemente se pareciera a su madre en ese aspecto pero no tenía por qué ser eso algo malo ¿Verdad? Danny es un beta, no es normal que sea tan sobreprotector con su niña, pero decir eso en voz alta sería un obvio suicidio, en especial dicho cerca del pequeño detective.

Ahora que Steve contestó el teléfono y escuchó la voz de Joe sintió cómo los planes para hoy se venían abajo, y el escalofrío que sintió cuando el mayor le habló de Danny, advirtiéndole con insistencia en sacarlo de donde sea que pudiera estar y ponerlo a salvo. Por supuesto el comandante no entendió pero sabía que pronto tendría las respuestas que necesitaba.

Después de dejar a Nahele en casa prácticamente corrió hasta la escuela de Grace para encontrarse solamente con Max, el doctor le dijo que llevaría a la niña a casa de su madre y que apenas hace un momento los agentes se habían llevado al rubio sin dar explicaciones antes de esposarlo frente a un grupo de niños que miraban atónitos como un padre estaba siendo llevado siendo acusado de homicidio.

—No entiendo ¿Por qué importa tanto? Estoy seguro que alguien como Reyes no le importa ni a su madre...

El alfa se sintió cada vez más incómodo ante la idea de su amigo siendo encerrado y el obvio hecho de que nadie parecía querer mover un solo dedo en su contra cuando él es tan culpable como Danny por ser cómplice de aquel homicidio, y no solamente él, habían arrastrado a su equipo cuando se enteró que el sujeto había secuestrado al hermano de su mejor amigo, incluso Chin había acabado metido en un problema con quien fuera antes su cuñado para intentar salvar a Matt de la terrible situación, todos ayudaron para rastrear a Reyes y su maldito dinero, Steve no se separó de Danny ni siquiera un segundo hasta que apretó el gatillo en esa oscura habitación, nunca le negó el apoyo y está seguro de que si estuviera en su misma situación y un loco hubiera secuestrado y/o dañado a Mary, habría tenido un destino mucho peor que el propio Reyes.

Tú eres un Seal condecorado, eres prácticamente un héroe, y ellos necesitan un chivo expiatorio.

Se notó bastante tenso cuando Joe dijo eso, ese hecho solamente volvía todo aún más sospechoso ¿Qué asunto tan grande tendría la CIA con Reyes para armar semejante escándalo y arrestar a un detective de buena reputación?

Reyes asesinó a Matt, la ley de la naturaleza y del equilibrio exige una vida por otra, era justo, por horrible que suene, Marco Reyes arrebató cientos de vidas, no podían ahora ser lo bastante hipócritas para procesar a un hombre por haberlo matado, de nuevo ¿Por qué a la CIA le importa tanto?

—Todo estará bien si podemos resolverlo antes de que lo juzguen...

Joe se quedó callado, Steve ahora pensaba que si supiera algo le ayudaría, se obligó a confiar en él, le mintió antes y ha vuelto a hacerlo y aunque no puede realmente confiar en Joe White, hizo su mejor esfuerzo por creer que le dará su apoyo esta vez, por Danny.

—Hay otra cosa, Steve...

El aludido levantó la mirada hacia su mentor, que estaba a punto de contestar cuando Kono apareció en la sala, colgando apenas una llamada.

Chin fue arrestado

¿Qué?

Parece que las malas noticias no terminan hoy.

Danny firmó la extradición.

Imposible

—Steve...

Es que el día de hoy no puede empeorar ¿Cierto?

—¡Steve!— la voz de White se había levantado un par de octavas haciendo que los dos alfas más jovenes saltaran.

El mayor deslizó un expediente sobre la mesa computadora en dirección a Steve, uno cerrado que el comandante agarró y abrió rápidamente. Se trataba de un expediente confidencial de Danny, incluyendo datos médicos y el isleño empalideció al leer la información en el papel.

—La CIA ¿Sabe sobre esto?

Joe asintió.

—¡Es negligencia! No voy a permitir que haga esto...

Había algo en todo esto que se sentía irreal, como una maldita pesadilla, es más, en las malas noches que ha tenido jamás se habría visto en una situación así. Había aprendido a lidiar con ese miedo constante de que a su amada familia pudiera pasarle algo, de no ser suficiente para proteger a las personas que ama, de que a Danny pudiera pasarle algo sin que él pudiera evitarlo y esto se sentía así, se sentía como estar enjaulado y ver a través de un cristal como todos esos miedos se hacen realidad sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo ¿Por qué Danny firmaría un pacto suicida?

...

—¿Esto es una amenaza?

—Si firma la orden, no tendrá que preocuparse por Grace, ni ella ni su madre tienen por qué verse envueltas en el asunto ¿Verdad?

El rubio escuchaba en silencio con su mejor cara de pocker, sería una pérdida a su orgullo, una falta grande a su ego que el agente sepa que lo altera. Mantuvo su respiración calmada y no evadió el contacto visual, sinceramente hay cosas que le preocupan más, sabe que su familia estará bien por que Steve está afuera, sabe que todo estará bien por que Steve va a encargarse...

—Y su amigo de la marina... Estuvo ahí también ¿O no?

Danny le dio al agente su expresión de fastidio y se inclinó sobre la mesa en una posición algo amenazante —Steve no tiene nada qué ver con esto, ¿se entiende?

—Oh pero eso no lo decide usted, señor Williams, el comandante McGarrett estuvo ahí ese día y si bien no jaló el gatillo, tampoco impidió que pasara, eso lo convierte en cómplice de un homicidio...

El detective bufó por lo bajo, sigue sin comprender por qué es tan importante la muerte de un hombre al que no le llorarían ni sus propios padres (si los tuviera), hubiera pensado que le había hecho un favor al mundo por deshacerse de Marco Reyes y aquí está este sujeto que pretende castigar a quien pueda por su homicidio... Solamente están buscando alguien a quien culpar, y no va a entregarles a Steve, no a su amigo, que sin pensarlo habría hecho cualquier cosa para protegerlo... Steve tomaría la salida que le permita dejarlo fuera del problema, su amigo lo haría por él, Danny está totalmente seguro de eso, así que ahora es su turno de dejarlo a un lado, y dejar que sea él quien se encargue de su pequeña monito, incluso sabe que sería bueno con Rachel y encontrarían la forma de sacar adelante a Grace, sin él, quizás después de todo sí es momento de rendirse.

El rubio dio un suspiro suave, dejar su orgullo a un lado no es algo que haría por cualquiera, pero Grace y Steve valen la pena ¿Verdad? Ellos no tienen por qué pagar por algo en lo que no pidieron ni están del todo involucrados. Él había facilitado el escape a Matt, Steve solo lo cubrió como haría un buen amigo, Grace no tiene ni siquiera que saber por qué asesinato había sido arrestado, menos aún por qué había hecho tal cosa. Y por supuesto ni sus padres ni sus hermanos deben saberlo.

—¿Mi familia, y mis amigos quedarán fuera de esto...? Si firmo, ¿los dejarán en paz?

—Así es, señor Williams, es la salida que le estoy dando...— el hombre acercó un lapicero al detective —Solo tiene que firmar, y ellos no tienen que saber más de este asunto

—¿Qué le dirán a los cinco cero?

El agente se encogió de hombros —Que usted cooperó

El policía tomó el bolígrafo, bien, esto no tiene que ser exactamente una rendición, bueno aunque de hecho lo es, prefiere pensar que está protegiendo a su familia, que es un acto de amor.

Así que acepta.


	2. Chapter 2

Todo se juntaba en la peor combinación inimaginable, se convertiría en una real pesadilla si no lograba llegar antes de que se lleven a Danny.   
Hizo llamadas, el comandante movió cielo, mar y tierra para poder tener unos minutos hablando con el detective antes de que sea llevado a Colombia, pero no había obtenido nada, siempre podía usar la fuerza, es decir, una vez estando de frente podría hacer que los oficiales hagan lo que dice. ¿Por qué?, porque es un alfa, y no uno cualquiera, los Alfas de rango inferior al suyo siempre terminaban por bajar la cabeza y obedecer si él se lo proponía, normalmente detestaba hacer uso de esa carta, pero ahora estaría dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de hablar con Danno, solo quería ver que estuviera ileso, que no haya sido amenazado o intimidado de alguna forma para firmar ese maldito acuerdo y poder sacarlo de esta situación tan horrible.

Su mente no lo iba a dejar tranquilo, estaba tan molesto con todo el mundo, incluso con el rubio cabezota que tiene por compañero, ahora era un momento en que dudaba de todo y de todos, incluso de aquellos en los que no debería desconfiar. Quería creer en Danny, sin embargo, no estaba seguro de volver a hacerlo, ¡le había mentido! como Joe, como Doris, como John y ahora Danno... Cada uno de ellos le habían ocultado algo en su vida y el sentimiento era decepcionante, no poder confiar en aquellos en los que sí habría puesto su vida sin pensarlo, lo habían abandonado, algunos más de una vez y ahora su Danny se sumaba a esa lista negra.

Se sentía perdido, culpable…   
¿Cómo es que llegaron a esto?   
¿Por qué Danny no confió en él lo suficiente para decirle la verdad?   
¿a que tenía miedo?   
¿Acaso pensaba que usaría fuerza o autoridad para doblegarlo?   
Mil preguntas rondaron su mente, no, no con Danny, solo una vez lo había llevado a la fuerza o mejor dicho haciendo uso de su posición para hacerlo trabajar con él, pero vamos, eso era necesario, no tenía a nadie más que le ayudara y el detective le dio la sensación de confianza desde un principio, sintió que necesitaba tenerlo cerca y que podía confiar en él ¿Es que se había equivocado desde entonces?

Idiota.

Cuando fue enviado a la marina por John se sentía realmente protegido, sabía que algo malo estaba pasando y que su padre intentaba cuidarlos. Dos décadas después tuvo que volver a su hogar para enterarse de la mentira en la que había estado viviendo sin darse cuenta, nadando en ella como un pez en el agua, la esencia de lo que había sido se había convertido en una puesta en escena, siempre fue solamente eso y cada vez que se proponía que pronto terminaría, simplemente se volvía más complicado, como una maldita telaraña.

Sin darse cuenta había convertido a Danny en una especie de refugio, no importa dónde estuvieran ni cuándo o cómo, si su amigo estaba ahí, todo estaría bien, si decía algo debe ser la verdad... Debe ser la maldita verdad porque Danny, SU Danno jamás le mentiría, la sola idea lo quiebra, tal vez sea la última persona sobre la tierra con el poder de derribarlo y lo había hecho, una mentira crasa. No habrá un perdón, no tan fácil, no para alguien a quien ama, Danny no lo pensó mucho para mentirle, ahora no va a pasarlo por alto fácilmente.

—¿No te lo dijo...?

La voz de White lo trajo de sus pensamientos caóticos y se encontró en su auto apretando el volante hasta tener los nudillos blancos. El comandante levantó la mirada hacia su mayor y negó con la cabeza.

—Ya no es una novedad...

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que las personas que yo considero cercanas me oculten cosas.

—Suenas como un niño.

—Supongo que siempre vas a verme así

—Y yo supongo que siempre vas a seguir mencionando lo de Shelburne

El Seal prefirió no seguir sobre esa línea, indudablemente los llevaría a discutir sobre Doris y ahora no quiere, realmente no, pensar en el asunto, así que se limitó a asentir, intentó forzar una sonrisa, pero no fue como esperaba, era un mal chiste después de todo.

—¿Has pensado en por qué te lo ocultaría?

—Quizás porque pensó que lleno muy bien el estereotipo de Alfa pretencioso que lo obligaría a dejar el trabajo, o peor aún, que intentaría aprovecharme de él o algo así...— habló el castaño, quizás el dolor en su tono fue lo bastante obvio por la forma en que su mentor lo miró, como si por un momento no fuera el mismo chico al que ha estado intentando cuidar desde que su padre le encomendó esa labor hace más de veinte años.

—Piensa en esto, hace 30 años la sola idea de un omega desempeñando labores como policía era tabú, John estaba sinceramente preocupado cuando supo que Mary es omega, él sabía que hay muchos que no ven las cosas como nosotros... O tal vez lo hizo porque te conoce y sabe que te preocuparías más de lo necesario, que intentarías cuidarlo más allá de tu capacidad humana, por más que seas un Navy Seal todo tiene un límite Steve, y Williams sabe que no eres de acero, tal vez le preocupó lo que podrías hacer si lo supieras y una situación lo bastante mala pudiera darse...

—¿Una situación como ésta exactamente?

—Lo que digo es que el hecho de que una persona oculte alguna verdad, no implica una afrenta personal ¿Verdad?

—Imagino que lo dices por experiencia propia...

Listo.

Joe lo intentó.

Steve puede llegar a ser un mocoso muy insolente si se lo propone.

Las dos cosas son suficientes para que ambos se mantengan callados el resto del viaje si no hay ninguna novedad, Joe no está interesado en iniciar una discusión con su chico en medio de otro problema más grande, aunque sí hubiera querido hacerlo sentir mejor, parece que en este momento eso es imposible.

Danny era un omega.

Danny Williams era un omega y nunca se tomó la molestia de mencionarlo.

Lo peor es que a la CIA le tiene sin cuidado, de país en país las leyes varían, se lo van a llevar no importa qué sea a un lugar de dónde podría no regresar, es decir, es un hecho que no va a regresar ileso, pero al comandante le preocupa aún más el que su amigo pudiera no regresar, tenía que encontrar una manera de cuidarlo, siquiera un poco de toda esta locura, sabía que su amigo siendo un cretino hablador, un omega y en una prisión en Sudamérica seguro que va a resaltar, sería llamativo para todos los Alfas o Betas a su alrededor, podían hacerle daño, demasiadas cosas que Steve no quería imaginar... En definitiva, tendría que tomar medidas muy extremas para ayudar a su amigo rogando a los dioses de Hawái porque no lo maten.

Las situaciones extremas necesitan medidas extremas ¿O no?

Una fría y desagradable sensación le recorrió la espalda cuando una idea lo bastante mala llegó a su mente, aunque parecía ser la mejor opción justo ahora.

...

En el palacio Kono seguía investigando cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudar a Danny o a su propio primo. En primer lugar no entendía por qué Danny siendo como es, firmaría la extradición, es decir no es alguien que se deje intimidar así que una amenaza queda descartada, tiene siempre ese magnífico porte cínico en situaciones así que sinceramente hace que la chica se sienta mal por aquel que haya intentado lidiar con él... Excepto que esta vez, eso no habría sido suficiente, no se puede cambiar el hecho de que el detective haya accedido por voluntad propia a ser llevado a una prisión en Sudamérica, pero quizás si pudieran saber por qué lo hizo, o más interesante aún, por qué a la CIA le importa un poco la muerte de ese sujeto.

Siendo realistas, todos están más preocupados por Danny, porque saben que no hay pruebas reales que inculpen a Chin, Gabriel debía tener algo en mente al ponerlos en esta situación y ese detective de asuntos internos debería saber que está jugando con fuego, Gabriel no es alguien de confianza, no es alguien a quien cinco cero sacaría de la prisión por más que exista la promesa de cooperar, y más aun difícilmente es alguien de quien aceptaría ayuda...

Podemos ir un paso a la vez, ahora dos de los miembros más importantes del equipo están en problemas y el cariño que se les tiene vuelve la situación un poco más desesperante de lo que ya es.

...

Aquí estaba ahora, encerrado dentro de cuatro paredes sin ninguna manera de librarse de un castigo autoimpuesto, quizás se lo merece, es decir después de todo sí mató al hombre, el mismo que asesinó a su hermano, y nada de eso hubiera pasado si no hubiera dejado escapar a Matty aquella vez.

Se sentía culpable, si hubiera podido actuar más como un oficial y menos como familia desde entonces, Matt estaría vivo, le había ofrecido ayuda, pero el muchacho no la aceptó, entonces pensó que quizás volvería a verlo cuando las cosas se calmaran... Y ahora quería regresar en el tiempo y cambiar el destino de su hermano.  
En primera Reyes debió haber ido a la cárcel por el resto de su existencia, no era su deber el haberle metido al malnacido una bala en la cabeza, quitar una vida o perdonarla estaba fuera de su jurisdicción, simplemente tenía que haber hecho lo correcto, tenía que haber arrestado a ese hombre, la justicia siempre llega y debió…debió haber hecho lo correcto, pero eso ya era pasado. La justicia era algo inevitable, por eso es que ahora se encuentra aquí, es lo que pasa cuando matas a alguien, vas a la cárcel.

Tendría mucho tiempo para pensar en lo que hizo, de eso estaba seguro.

Observó las aburridas paredes a su alrededor, al menos su equipo y su familia estaban bien, al menos Steve estaba fuera de esto, pudo sacar de este asunto a su amigo, sabía que Steve se encargaría de que Grace y Rachel como Chin, Kono y Lou estuvieran bien, no tendrían que pagar por un asunto en el que difícilmente habían tenido algo que ver.

Solo hubiera deseado poder despedirse, al menos de Steve.

Últimamente había buscado un buen momento para hablar con él, quería decirle algo importante pero ahora eso dejaba de ser tan urgente, solo quería ver a su amigo, al menos llevarse consigo la imagen del moreno, la forma en que camina y su postura tan propia de un Alfa, quería ver algo de la ridícula seguridad que siempre tenía Steve cuando todo estaba fuera de control, necesitaba esa mirada antes de irse, pero no estaba seguro de si eso era mucho pedir, había cierto dolor en ese pensamiento que va más allá de la nostalgia por el lugar al que aún se negaba a llamar hogar, sus propios instintos Omega luchaban por guardar el recuerdo del aroma relajante que solía pertenecer a su amigo, deseaba pedirle en persona que cuide de Grace, su precioso cachorro, solo el Seal podría mantenerla protegida, aun mejor que el mismo.

Un desagradable sonido similar a un timbre sonó sacando al policía de sus pensamientos y cuando levantó su mirada ahí estaba, como odiaba a ese bastardo, solamente verlo hacía que quisiera arrancarle la cabeza... Tal vez no son pensamientos propios de un ejemplar Omega pero vaya que tiene la capacidad, y si de todas maneras estaría en prisión, podría tomarse la libertad.

"Es hora de irnos"

Danny se levantó sin decir nada.

"El juez te verá ahora"

Bien, ya no había vuelta atrás, parecía que ese deseo de hablar con Steve un momento no sería cumplido, un nudo amenazó con formarse en su garganta y aun no asimilaba un porqué. 

...

—Steve, escúchame bien, hijo, ¿Estás seguro de que es la mejor manera de ayudar a Danny? — el mayor estaba algo preocupado por la situación a la que los dos estarían expuestos si Steve hace lo que se ha propuesto.

—No estoy escuchando otra mejor idea.

—Está bien, bien, concuerdo contigo, es una alarmante buena idea.

Sí, siendo fríos era la mejor idea.

—¿Te has enlazado con alguien antes?

—No.

El más joven asintió, una expresión de frustración, no era la manera en que hubiera querido hacerlo, de hecho, no había considerado nunca la posibilidad de enlazarse con alguien y menos cuando estuvo en la Marina porque eso habría arruinado su carrera en más de un sentido.

—Debes convencerte de que estás haciendo lo mejor por Danny.

—Será menos vulnerable a las Alfas si el enlace está vigente, no podrán tocarlo... No veo en este momento otra salida Joe, ya he pensado mucho, he intentado mover cada una de las cartas y reclamado favores, no tengo nada y Danny está… si no es que lo ha hecho ya, ¡el acaba de firma su culpabilidad!

—Si lo marcas también va a afectarte a ti, solo quiero que lo sepas antes de hacerlo.

—Lo sé, Joe, soy consciente de ello.

De nuevo, no hay una sola maldita mejor idea.

—Supongo que en algún momento te lo agradecerá cuando logremos sacarlo de esta

El isleño se quería reír ahora —Estamos hablando de Danny, jamás me lo agradecerá, no debería hacerlo... Esto es en esencia una violación. — agregó eso último más para sí, ya comenzaba a sentírse mal por lo que había decidido hacer.

El hecho de que su amigo sea un Omega y sin marcar solamente lo había preocupado más en un inicio, no es una novedad que en países como Colombia no haya separación por subgéneros en las cárceles, tanto Betas como Omegas y Alfas estarían juntos en cada ala sin más cuidado que lo rudimentario; las prisiones están repletas de Alfas, que en su mayoría no están emparejados y los que lo están no dejan de ser agresivos, el solo pensar en lo que pudiera pasarle a Danny cuando los efectos de los supresores pasen y se venga abajo su fachada de Beta, bueno, no se iba a permitir siquiera pensar en alguna otra cosa en todo el tiempo que lo tuviera lejos.

Por supuesto que esto no va a gustarle al detective, y realmente lo siente, pero no está pidiendo su permiso, esta vez quizás sea como Danny temió que fuera, sería un Alfa tradicional y tomaría esto sin importarle lo que el otro piense, quiera o sienta, y lo hace por su bien... Volvió a repetirlo hasta creérselo, iba a formar un lazo con Danny en contra de su voluntad por su bien, vaya mierda.

Ni bien Joe estacionó la camioneta, el castaño ya se estaba bajando y prácticamente corrió hasta el interior del edificio, no se molestó en la forma en que entró, o en las miradas a su alrededor, ni siquiera en el eco que hicieron sus pasos cuando corrió por el pasillo buscando a Danny, llamando en voz alta su nombre hasta que un grupo de personas se detuvo y se dieron vuelta para verlo, el mencionado iba en medio de ellos y aún lo sujetaban de los brazos un par de guardias cuando Steve se acercó.

"Alto, comandante usted no puede estar aquí..."

Esa voz irritó al marine más de lo que se hubiera esperado, en especial por que el agente se puso en su camino impidiendo que avanzara más hacia el rubio.

—¿Y usted quién es para negarme algo? — el tono de McGarrett hizo que más de uno de los presentes en el corredor sintiera un escalofrío

—Soy un agente especial y este es mi prisionero, vamos tarde para el juicio así que...

—Tengo que hablar con él, hágase a un lado, agente. — Steve comenzaba a odiar al sujeto, lo odió todo de él antes de siquiera verlo, al parecer era un Beta, el que habría forzado o manipulado a Danny para que firmara, le hacía sentir aún más repulsión.

—Steve...— la voz de Danny resonó en el corredor haciendo que los dos hombres que discutían voltearan —Déjalo ¿Sí? Solo cuida a Grace por favor...

El Seal puso su mano en el hombro del sujeto y empujó con nula delicadeza haciéndolo a un lado fácilmente, por poco el hombre pierde el equilibrio, pero logró no caer al suelo, aunque falló en no dejar al Alfa acercarse al ex-policía. Los demás oficiales se movieron para alejar al prisionero del comandante, pero acabaron por retroceder por la forma en que este los miró. 

El fuerte aroma de las feromonas Alfa se volvió rápidamente nocivo y comenzó a saturar la habitación, McGarrett estaba muy enojado, lo bastante para que todos lo noten por su aroma, lo suficiente para que los oficiales novatos que aun siendo Alfas retrocedieran. Danny en especial había percibido cómo el aroma de su amigo había pasado de la usual fragancia a hojas frescas de menta a uno más intenso con dejes de naturaleza quemada, sin embargo, no retrocedió cuando Steve se acercó.

Decir que el alfa se veía alterado era poco, estaba dando lo mejor de sí para no matar a golpes al sujeto que arrestó a Danny, y el rubio sintió esa tensión contenida cuando el comandante se acercó y lo tomó de los hombros con más fuerza de la necesaria sin llegar a lastimarlo, seguro las marcas de sus dedos podrían quedar impresas si presionaba más.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te hizo para que firmaras?

—Estoy bien Steve, no me hizo nada, en serio...

“Comandante la decisión está tomada, no hay nada que pueda hacer"

—Escucha Danny, vamos a sacarte de esto, no te preocupes ¿Sí?

—Lo sé Steve, pero concéntrate en Grace...

El isleño abrazó a su amigo, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía en años, o la última, y Danny sintió un nudo apretarse dolorosamente en su garganta por no poder abrazarlo también, sintió la suave caricia en su espalda y casi quemaba, sabía que no tenían tiempo para despedidas largas y eso lo volvía peor. Quizás los pensamientos tristes de Danny, la depresión que sentía en su amigo, lo distrajeron. Sus instintos quemaban bajo su piel por calmar al mayor, como Omega aun usando supresores había logrado tranquilizarlo alguna vez, su amigo no era un Alfa de alterar fácilmente por más impulsivo que solía ser, ahora cuando parecía necesitarlo más, simplemente no podía ayudarlo y eso dolía a niveles que no podía explicar.  
—Lo siento, Danny, en serio, lo siento mucho...— la voz de Steve esta vez fue baja y tal vez solamente Danny pudo oírlo disculparse mientras sus dedos aferraban el borde del cuello de la camisa azul cielo del más bajito, y antes de que el rubio pudiera preguntar por qué se disculpaba, estaba haciéndola a un lado.

Uno de los botones de la camisa terminó siendo arrancado, algo estaba pasando muy rápido y apenas el comandante tuvo un poco más de acceso al espacio de piel entre el cuello y el hombro enterró sus colmillos en esa piel suave que le cedió paso rápidamente a los bordes afilados, algunas gotas de sangre escurrieron manchando la camisa del detective.

Danny apenas había podido preguntarse por qué su amigo se disculpaba, ni siquiera pudo plantearse porqué le había intentado quitar la camisa, el dolor a nivel físico lo tomó por sorpresa, hizo su mejor intento por no gritar pero el remolino de sentimientos que aquello le ocasionó, fuera de que no era el momento ideal para hacer algo así, esto era una manera de traición y lo peor es que no se sintió peor, solo parecía que un profundo vacío hubiera sido completado en algún momento, satisfacción, protección, Steve estaría en muchos problemas por esto. Su cuerpo se tensó, era como si de pronto estuviera más que conectado con Steve, podía sentir cada una de sus emociones filtrarse por ese hilo imaginario que ahora los estaba uniendo, su desesperación, su ira, su tristeza, habían muchas emociones fluyendo, preocupación y anhelo, podía sentirlas tan claramente como si las tocara, como si fuera uno con esta persona por ahora.

El lazo vibrando quemaba como un hierro recién sacado del fuego, en rojo vivo igual que la notoria herida que ahora adornaba el hombro del rubio, fresco y haciéndose más claro, intenso como la primera vez que alguien respira en este mundo.

Steve también podía sentirlo, el lazo fuerte y notorio, sintiendo lo que Danny sentía como si fuera propio, sin ninguna diferencia entre las sensaciones de uno con las del otro. No quería tener que soltarle nunca, sentía el miedo de Danny y su necesidad de quedarse ahí con él, sintió su estómago anudarse dolorosamente por saber que tendría que dejarlo, no podía, no hubiera querido que esto fuera así, se había enlazado con su mejor amigo y se sentía tan bien que dolía, quemaba en la parte más primitiva de su cerebro Alfa por quedarse ahí y proteger a Danny de la más mínima amenaza. La frustración comenzó a volverse más difícil de lidiar era demasiado y no podía evitarlo, escondió unos momentos su rostro en la tela de la camisa del más bajito que se humedeció con las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos, no dejaría que nadie perturbara este pequeño momento, de estar en otras circunstancias Danny podría brindarle consuelo y mierda que lo necesitaba justo ahora, no pudo más que aferrarse a su amigo y esta vez sí dejaría marcas por la fuerza con que le sujetó de los hombros, le tomó apenas un instante reunir sus pensamientos y salir de ese preciado momento para abandonar el cálido abrazo y mirar al rubio.

El detective observó al moreno intentando encontrar una respuesta a todas las preguntas que se formaron en su cabeza entremezcladas con el dolor físico que desperdigaba punzadas en su sien. Sin embargo, ahora era incapaz de procesar cada una de esas emociones, simplemente vista se nubló.

Todo el corredor en donde estaban, ahora se encontraba en el más mortuorio de los silencios, los oficiales jadearon al unísono al ver la escena, cruda e íntima, la verdad nunca ninguno de los presentes hubiera deseado presenciar un momento ajeno de esta manera, esto solía suceder en la intimidad de un nido, en un hogar, no bajo un centro de justicia, rompiendo los derechos de un ciudadano, cualquiera en su sano juicio hubiera arrestado al Seal presente, pero las condiciones del arresto eran otras. Cada uno de los Alfas se permitió sentir vergüenza por siquiera haber mirado, pero no podían simplemente evadir el elefante en el cuarto, hay algo en ese descaro, en esa obvia necesidad que tiene este tipo por proteger a ese Beta, que hace que todo esto sea aún más extraño e incómodo. Uno de ellos atinó a bajar la mirada para ocultar el sonrojo, haber visto algo así deja cualquier video pornográfico muy abajo en escala de desvergüenza. Ahora el lugar estaba lleno de ese aroma particular de las feromonas Alfa mezcladas con otra cosa que seguro serían las Omega disfrazadas con los supresores, cada uno de ellos tuvo la sensación de asco que prefirieron ignorar.  
(Los guardias no saben que es un Omega y Danny aun usa supresores, así que hay fallas en el escrito que acabo de corregir y recién caí en cuenta, ya esta arreglado, lo ven como un Beta)  
El marine tuvo que sostener a Danny que cayó inconsciente en sus brazos, eso no se lo esperaba, no era el momento, pero lo aferró un poco más abrazándolo y pobre de quién intente separarlos en este momento.

"Buen intento, McGarrett pero no va a impedir que nos llevemos al detective solo porque están “enlazados” ... Vamos, la corte nos espera." se burló el agente haciendo que Steve dejara ir el poco control que ya tenía sobre sí mismo.

Cuando se acercó junto con los oficiales y ellos intentaron llevarse a Danny el Alfa les gruñó, una advertencia muy directa de que algo muy malo pasaría con la persona que le ponga una mano encima a su pareja.

—Steve debemos irnos. — la voz de Joe resonó llamando la atención del castaño, White había terminado mirando hacia otro lado cuando su muchacho hizo eso, casi sintió pena por él, por lo que era capaz de hacer por Danny, parecía en ese momento, muy sensato dudar de Steve cuando dice que Danny es "su mejor amigo" y pensar demás.

Joe se acercó y tocó el hombro de Steve con todo el cuidado, pues sabía que en esas condiciones un alfa puede llegar a ser mortalmente peligroso, ni siquiera quería imaginar el destino que tendría cualquiera de los guardias que intentara acercarse o peor aún, tocar al rubio en sus brazos, así que utilizó su mejor tono dominante en su voz con la idea de que su protegido reaccionara —Suéltalo ahora Steve.— habló de nuevo con voz más firme pero igual de tranquila.

Uno de los policías se movió muy despacio y extendió sus brazos para recibir a un Danny impregnado del aroma alfa por la marca de olor, no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo y tampoco quería morir siendo atacado por un alfa, siendo el único beta (además del agente) en ese grupo, pareció lo más conveniente.

Steve reaccionó y con cuidado dejó a su amigo inconsciente en los brazos del oficial de policía.

"Sabía que acabaría por hacer lo correcto McGarrett..."

El alfa se movió hacia él como si fuera una especie de animal a punto de atacar —No piense que esto quedará así— lo señaló con su índice, mismo que puso en el pecho del tipo empujando sin cuidado —Si algo llega a pasarle, te buscaré y no estaré usando una placa...— amenazó, conteniendo su febril necesidad de arrancar al rubio de ese lugar y llevarlo a su casa, protegerlo a toda costa.  
Steve parecía más que dispuesto a cumplir su amenaza ahí mismo así que Joe lo tomó del brazo, jalando suavemente, tenía que sacarlo rápido, y cuando por fin se alejaron, vio al agente suspirar y acomodarse el saco.

"Un omega no es importante, McGarrett..." habló en voz alta para asegurarse que el menor pudiera oírlo a pesar de estarse alejando "Menos aún uno que se atrevió a romper las reglas y mentirle incluso al gobierno..."


	3. Chapter 3

Joe había decidido que la mejor idea sería conducir si no quería que su muchacho infringiera cada una de las normas de tránsito y límites de velocidad y posiblemente matándolos a ambos en el proceso, añadiendo a la lista de locuras de la que por supuesto ya llevaría un buen avance en este momento.

A regañadientes logró que subiera al vehículo y al principio del viaje el ambiente se sentía tenso y silencioso, el mayor estaba seguro de no ser el culpable del creciente malestar del comandante, pero eso tampoco lo libraría de lo que pudiera pasar si el joven no se calmaba pronto.

—No me dijiste sobre Danny...— habló luego de unos minutos de estresante silencio, rompiendo la atmósfera de malestar que inundaba el interior de la camioneta junto con el aroma cargado de un alfa enojado y preocupado.

Steve volteó por fin hacia su mentor, pero volvió a mirar por la ventana suspirando antes de contestar como si buscara palabras que no sabía que existieran antes de esta cuestión.  
—¿Decir qué?— se sentía muy mal, no tenía tiempo para adivinanzas y en este momento tampoco cerebro para eso, su cabeza dolía y se sentía muy similar a estar intoxicado y tener fiebre al mismo tiempo, sin contar la frustración, la ira y todo el espiral de emociones que ahora lo invadían, como el deseo de cuidar de su amigo siendo incapaz de hacerlo o la persistente decepción que sentía sobre Danny en este momento, su propia culpa por haberle hecho algo así sin permiso y la angustiosa idea de que incluso el enlace pudiera no evitar que abusen del rubio siendo un policía en una prisión de Latinoamérica. Eso sin mencionar lo mucho que le preocupaba el malestar físico que pudiera sentir quien ahora al parecer era su omega, en este momento, le inquietó, o mejor dicho le asustó la fugaz idea de los riesgos que implica el apartarse en medio del proceso de marcado, había leído hace tiempo que las probabilidades de que alguno muera eran, si bien muy bajas, existentes y más que su propia vida le asusta mucho perder a Danny, era muy muy importante para él ese policía de prepotente actitud.

White sonrió para sí mismo, su chico es muy estúpido o finge demencia bastante bien, aquella escena había sido mucho más íntima de lo que se había imaginado, no por lo que obviamente pasó y que todos vieron, sino por aquello que sin ser evidente del todo también estaba ahí: la conexión previa al enlace, parece ser que la preocupación de Steve rebasa los límites de una amistad (por más estrecha que sea) y aparentemente el muchacho no tiene la menor idea, o si acaso recién lo notaría —Que le tienes más que un poco de cariño...

—Danny es mi mejor amigo, Joe, no puedo simplemente cruzarme de brazos y pedir que no le pase nada, se ha convertido en una persona muy importante en mi vida.

No sabía que haría sin él.

No sabía si podría vivir con la idea de perderlo si algo le sucedía estando lejos.

Y tampoco sabía si podrían… volver a ser tan unidos luego de esto.

El comandante White sonrió para sí, Steve no es un buen mentiroso, no para alguien que lo conoce de casi toda la vida, por alguna razón el menor había caído en su propia mentira y por ser un tonto obstinado sería más fácil convencerlo de que el cielo es verde que hacerle darse cuenta de que algo más pasó en aquella estancia y que de hecho había algo más desde antes que se ha estado negando a ver, o quizás en verdad aún no lo deducía por sí solo.

Ahora Joe tiene la seria sospecha de que Steve está enamorado del detective Williams y no tiene idea, pero tiene la leve esperanza de que se dé cuenta antes de que sea muy tarde.

De todas maneras, no tiene que ser él quien lo haga darse cuenta, y tampoco es momento para distraerse con ese asunto cuando tienen mucho trabajo por delante, traer de regreso a Williams será todo un reto por que el gobierno se está empeñando en tener un culpable por una razón y eso ya era algo que salía de sus manos y la de jurisdicción de Hawái. 

...

Chin se sentía frustrado, decir eso sería poco. Sabía que había hecho mal en tomar en cuenta a su antiguo cuñado para un favor así, pero se le acabaron las opciones, y si bien confía en que sus amigos harán lo posible para sacarlo de este problema, le resulta indignante y muy decepcionante el proceder de Gabriel, no es que espere la gran cosa de alguien como él, de hecho, incluso la traición no debería sorprenderle, pero...

Gabriel no es Malía, lo sabe, necesita sacarse ese maldito pensamiento de la cabeza, hasta hace un par de años cuando veía a su cuñado seguía viendo a un chico que necesitaba protección, por respeto a su esposa, por amor a ella, y ahora está por tocar fondo gracias a esa filialidad que al parecer no era mutua, y quizás nunca lo fue.

Aquella entrevista con Coughlin no había salido bien, no era novedad que el hombre quería destruirlo, le había quitado su placa hace años y le había costado mucho al propio teniente Kelly deshacerse de la mala reputación que le trajo ese sujeto de asuntos internos, es un maldito dolor de trasero.

Sí, él conocía el proceso, ahora mismo estaban incautando sus bienes y registrando su oficina en el palacio, seguro molestarían a Kono y a Steve con eso cuando menos, esperaba que los demás estén bien, aunque no le constaba porque no había hablar con Danny o con McGarrett.

No hay mucho que pueda lograr dentro de estas cuatro paredes, sabe lo que es estar aquí sin merecerlo, también sabe que esta vez si sus amigos no le ayudan podría perderlo todo, ahora solo quedaba hacer lo que más odiaba, sentarse a esperar.

Gabriel debe tener algún asunto entre manos, por más que sea un mal sujeto no lo traicionaría a ese nivel, ¿verdad?... eran familia, y él cumpliría su parte del trato por supuesto.

...

Cuando abrió los ojos ya estaba frente al juez, Danny se maldijo mentalmente por el dolor general y la incomodidad que invadía su cuerpo, le tomó unos instantes recapacitar y darse cuenta que estaba compareciendo ante un juzgado sin siquiera ser tomado en cuenta, simplemente el hombre en el podio firmó el permiso de extradición y se lo llevaron. Williams no pudo evitar preguntarse qué tan justo o siquiera legal es hacer eso.

—Se están ignorando mis derechos, espero que tenga eso en cuenta...

—Una persona como tú, que miente y asesina no tiene tantos derechos como sugieres.

El rubio se río divertido, poco le importa lo que diga un estúpido agente de bajo rango, está seguro que ha logrado más en la vida que alguien como él hombre que era responsable de su arresto.  
Además, está el maldito asunto con Steve, eso era lo que estaba comiendo su mente y su cuerpo de formas distintas y es que… ¡¿cómo se atrevía ese imbécil?!

El juez lo había mirado extrañado, dando especial atención a la mancha roja sobresaliente en su camisa celeste, mientras él seguía ignorando el ardor en su hombro herido, tratando de parecer lo más formal y cuerdo posible...

Maldita sea Steve, cuando te vea, te mataré.

...

Cuando el comandante volvió al palacio y encontró a los agentes revisando la oficina de Chin, fue el colmo, entró a donde ellos revolvían el contenido del escritorio de uno de sus más cercanos amigos y fue todo.

—¡Fuera!

Los jóvenes alfas e incluso los betas en la oficina sintieron un escalofrío por el tono y el olor del alfa que había entrado, se detuvieron al instante más por impulso que por obediencia consciente, es obvio que este es el hombre a cargo y que no ha tenido un buen día.

—McGarrett usted no va a decirle a mis hombres qué hacer. —habló el encargado, tentando a su suerte considerando lo agresivo que estaba el jefe del equipo.

Steve por supuesto mantuvo esa mirada desafiante contra Coughlin que pareció no inmutarse al respecto, pero tampoco era capaz de mantenerse firme frente a un alfa enojado como lo estaba el castaño en este momento así que acabó por romper el contacto visual.

—Bien, de todas maneras, ya tengo lo que necesito… —habló mientras tomaba la portátil del teniente Chin y se dirigía a la puerta detrás del pequeño grupo de oficiales.

—Eso se queda aquí.

La voz de Steve resonó dentro de esas paredes de cristal haciendo eco en los cerebros de todos los presentes, incluso Kono se quedó callada esperando que el detective fuera lo bastante listo para obedecer, si es que valora su vida que necesita para hacer miserable la de los demás.

—McGarrett usted no tiene autoridad sobre mí...

—Oh, tal vez no, pero, le aseguro, Coughlin, que no se va a quedar así, usted está tomando un camino muy peligroso.

Kono por fin se acercó a su amigo y jefe y puso una mano sobre su brazo esperando poder distraerlo y romper esa atmósfera tensa que prácticamente podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

—Steve...— llamó la isleña en voz baja, ella era una alfa muy cuidadosa que pocas veces hacía uso de su rango biológico y esta vez no sería la excepción, estaba angustiada por la situación, su primo, Danny y ahora Steve descontrolado… era consciente de que la impertinencia de Coughlin no es el principal motivo de esa ira en el comandante, pero si persiste, convertirá en la primera víctima a cualquiera que presione demasiado.

...

Steve estacionó el Silverado afuera de la casa de la familia Edwards y se tomó un momento para ordenar sus ideas antes de entrar, necesitaba saber con exactitud lo que le diría a Rachel y a Grace, cómo explicarles que Danny había sido llevado sin decirles más detalles que seguro van a preguntar... Antes de bajar dio un suspiro, hace esto por Danny, pero no puede evitar sentirse involucrado emocionalmente por el amor que le tiene a Grace y el afecto que sabe que Danny aún le tiene a Rachel.

Danny, Danny, Danny… suspiró.

—Grace me dijo que se lo llevaron, ¡que dijeron que había matado a alguien!, esto no es verdad… ¿qué está sucediendo Steve?

La alfa hizo exactamente la pregunta que Steve tenía miedo de responder, porque era un mal mentiroso y porque de todas formas no quería ocultarles nada, al menos la pequeña no estaba en la habitación cuando ellos hablaban.

—Rachel, sólo puedo decirte esto: conoces a Danny y él no le quitaría la vida a un inocente ¿estamos de acuerdo?

La dama asintió algo nerviosa, el comandante olía a angustia.

—Eso es todo lo que necesitan saber, Danny estará bien, lo traeremos a casa y todo esto se convertirá en un simple malentendido.

Rachel en verdad deseaba que esas palabras fueran ciertas, estaba consciente de la confianza que tiene su ex esposo en Steve y casi por acto reflejo ella confía igualmente en él. 

Se acercó al más alto y levantó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos —Traerás de vuelta a Danny ¿Verdad? Promételo, por favor...

El comandante sintió ese mismo impulso que tiene con el resto del equipo, de hacerlos sentir mejor y la abrazó, sabía que lo haría, pero era bueno saber que a ella le interesa tanto, además que notó que no estaba haciendo su mejor actuación por disimular los nervios que tenía encima y Rachel estaba al pendiente. —Lo prometo, apenas lleguemos vendrá a verlas estoy seguro que querrá eso antes de cualquier cosa.

…

Steve necesitaba encontrar las palabras exactas para responder a las preguntas que le hizo la pequeña hija de su amigo, sin dejar notar que de hecho eran una evasión. Grace era una preciosa alfa y sabía que podría sentir su malestar fluyendo el ambiente si no se controlaba.

—Danno lo hace todo por proteger a las personas que ama y él no haría algo malo ¿Confías en eso?

La niña asintió, mirándolo con sus ojos llorosos y luego de nuevo bajó la cabeza, a Steve le rompió el corazón verla tan triste, por primera vez sintió el leve deseo de acompañarla a llorar.

—Ven aquí, pequeña. —llamó abriendo los brazos para que la niña se acercara y así poder abrazarla, dejando que su aroma fuera tranquilizante para el cachorro, la niña se hundió en los brazos de su tío, mientras algunas lágrimas mojaron la camisa del mayor, respiró profundo apretándola suavemente. —Tranquila princesa, traeremos a tu papá de regreso a casa muy pronto.

...

—Según mi contacto, Reyes tenía control sobre una refinería, la cuestión es que está cerrada desde hace años...— habló Joe luego de colgar el teléfono de una llamada, esta persona en la CIA había mostrado interés en ayudarle al joven alfa, Joe no tuvo que decirlo más de una vez.

Steve miró a su mentor, tenía más de una pregunta, pero la dejará para luego, por ahora era necesario concentrarse.

—¿Es posible que esté ahí la droga?

—Dijiste que Reyes les entregó el cadáver de Matt en un barril metálico... Suena a un contenedor de petróleo.

Steve asintió.

—No tenemos permiso del gobernador para ir a Colombia sin pruebas —analizó el Seal.

—Es lo más que podemos averiguar desde aquí, pero yo apostaría a que este es el lugar que queremos encontrar.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

—De acuerdo con los registros este sitio cerró hace casi ocho años, y está actualmente custodiado por cuarenta hombres armados, y lo paga Marco Reyes.

Los tres Alfas se miraron.

—Dudo que sea una coincidencia.

—Necesitamos alguien que nos ayude a llegar hasta ahí

—Conozco un buen piloto —sonrió Joe, sabiendo la idea que se formulaba en los más jóvenes.

Kono sonrió, aún no olvida aquella experiencia hace más de tres años cuando fueron a Corea a buscar al jefe y tuvieron que viajar en una especie de helicóptero donde al parecer vivían pollos.

Esto sería interesante.

...

Todo se trata, por ahora de ir un paso a la vez, Danny siendo policía en una prisión sudamericana no duraría una semana, si el resto del equipo supiera que es un omega sabrían que no tiene más de unos cuatro días para salir de ahí, y Chin tal vez unas dos semanas... Así que trabajando en ambos casos habían decidido volar hasta Bogotá para ver al contacto de White, Kono encontró gracioso el repetir un viaje similar, seguro Danny tendría algunos comentarios al respecto como...

"Esta vez no subiré con ustedes, suerte chicos."

"Eso no es un avión, eso es un búnker o la carcasa de uno..."

Muy similar a la reacción del propio Lou pero a todo el estilo Williams.

—¿Sabes, Steve?, Escuché que puedes tomar medidas muy extremas si se trata de Danny...— habló el capitán Grover luego de acomodarse en un asiento y mirando a su jefe con una expresión divertida.

Steve se notó momentáneamente sorprendido por aquel comentario, mirando pasmado a su entorno, pero antes de que pudiera pedirle que fuera más específico, Kono tomó la palabra.

—Sí, brah, recuperamos la cinta de seguridad del pasillo en el juzgado...

—¿Qué?

Joe se rio.

—Encontramos interesante el expediente de Danny cuando lo dejaste para salir corriendo a la oficina y.… no pudimos evitarlo, lo siento jefe.

—Si, hermano, ¡Wow!... Debo admitir que me sorprendió.

—Al parecer el comandante McGarrett no pierde el tiempo.

Steve sonrió, estaría algo apenado, pero algo de esa tensión abandonó sus hombros por estar en medio de una conversación que no esté repleta de malas noticias. Lo necesitaba igual que el resto del equipo en especial ahora que se están jugando más que una simple sanción laboral.

«Oigan... La base me pide que me identifique ¿Qué quieren que diga?» cuestionó el amigo de Joe y todos voltearon a ver al marine más joven.

—No respondas.


	4. Chapter 4

El animal que se suponía era el guardia de prisión, lo pateó haciéndolo caer al suelo de tierra en ese sucio lugar, Danny se sentía muy vulnerable, estaba rodeado de personas que parecían querer hacerle daño solamente por ser extranjero, y eso que aún no sabían de lo demás, aunque solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Apenas podía levantarse, pero se esforzaba por mantener su ánimo usual, no dejaría que lo vieran quebrarse, no era el mejor momento, solo iba a tomar cualquier oportunidad que se le presente para escapar o al menos intentar comunicarse con su hija, esperaba que estuviera bien.

Uno de los demás prisioneros lo tiró al suelo y lo pateó, se le unieron algunos más muy pronto, la peste de las feromonas alfa hacía que el rubio quisiera vomitar, aún podía sentir el aroma impregnado de Steve sobre sí mismo, no le molestaban, quería seguir percibiendo el aroma de su ahora al parecer Alfa… lo que sí le repugnaba era el olor fuerte del sudor y la suciedad de los hombres encerrados ahí, se sentía totalmente asqueado.

Nunca había olido alfas cuyo aroma resulte tan odioso, normalmente los que lo rodean tienen perfumes muy agradables, como Chin que huele a madera cortada, o Kono que huele a flor de naranja... Pero este lugar es un maldito infierno empezando por el hedor o tal vez no estaba considerando el enlace vigente que pulsaba en su cuello causándole un desastroso dolor punzante.

"Hueles a alfa, este está marcado…"

"Eres un omega estúpido"

"No creas que por ese olor no vamos a hacerte nada..."

"Hubiera sido tan excitante si no lo tuvieras"

"Ahora no seremos tan gentiles contigo pequeña perra." 

Las amenazas de esos imbéciles no le preocupaban mucho, Danny sabe que puede resistir unos golpes, también que el efecto de los supresores había pasado y seguramente toda la prisión podía oler su subgénero, cosa que sí lo hacía sentir más que incómodo y en lo profundo, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, asustado.

Estuvo tirado en el suelo, intentando doblarse lo mejor posible para evitar golpes contundentes, ¿Qué no había seguridad?, pensó, apretando los ojos entre exhalaciones e intentaba mantenerse consciente de su entorno, siguieron golpeándolo como un saco de boxeo y el tan solo hacía su mejor esfuerzo por soportarlo hasta que por fin, algo de calma se hizo ante él, los guardias aparecieron e hicieron huir a los demás, Danny lo agradeció hasta que empezaron a golpearlo también.

"La primera vez que te salvemos es gratis"

"No habrá más veces si no nos lo pides"

"Te va a costar"

"No es barato proteger a un preso, y menos uno Omega, ¿se equivocaron en donde ponerte?"

Genial, lo que faltaba: guardias corruptos.

"Tienes que pagar..."

—Bien, lo haré, lo haré, por favor… quieren dinero, se los daré, solo necesito una llamada.

A punta de golpes y empujones arrastraron al rubio hasta una especie de cuarto que al parecer usaban de oficina y ahí lo dejaron solo con el aparato. Seguro notaron el olor del rubio porque más de uno arrugó la nariz cuando lo tuvieron cerca, sabe que les desagrada, un omega marcado no era provocativo del todo, aunque no faltaba el imbécil que estaría al pendiente de que el aroma de su ex amigo desapareciera del todo para aprovechar la situación, sabía que eso era lo único que impedía que lo violen hasta matarlo, pero no por ello se sentía del todo agradecido con Steve.

Descolgó el teléfono y dio una mirada hacia atrás para ver que estuvieran lo bastante distraídos, antes de marcar un número que conoce muy bien y rezar silenciosamente por que respondan al otro lado de la línea. Quizás nunca en su vida había sentido tan lentos los tonos del teléfono, sintió que pasaron minutos antes de que descolgara a pesar de que solo habían sido unos instantes.

Escuchar la voz de su hermosa monito fue un alivio para todo su ser, incluido su instinto que le pedía asegurarse de que su bebé estuviera bien, había sido arrestado frente a ella, y por más que quisiera enmendar su error y estar con ella, no tuvo oportunidad de explicar o despedirse, ni siquiera sabía que pasaría en un futuro cercano con él, al menos quería escuchar su voz un poco más, luego Steve se haría cargo, Rachel siempre estaría para ella, todo saldría bien, se repitió tratando de mantener un tono de voz sereno.

"¿Cuándo vas a volver, Danno?"

Había preguntado la dulce niña y el rubio sintió que su corazón se rompía.

—Muy pronto, monito, te lo prometo.

Sabía que quizás estaba yendo más lejos de lo que es posible al prometer que volvería, pero estaba seguro que ese estúpido alfa que lo marcó, estaría buscando la manera de regresarlo a casa y podía al menos cifrar su confianza en eso, en serio esperaba tener la oportunidad de hacerlo pagar por haberse tomado el atrevimiento, no lo dejaría pasar tan fácilmente, no iba a perdonarlo, no tan rápido, pero si guardaba la esperanza de que algún milagro estilo McGarrett sucediera.

...

Era casi el amanecer, apenas la luz se filtraba a lo lejano mientras un reducido grupo de personas armadas y bien organizadas se escabulleron en la decreciente oscuridad de la noche, aprovechando obviamente el horario, para emboscar a los guardias de la refinería cerrada.

A medida que trabajaban, los dos marines estaban cada vez más seguros de que este es el sitio correcto en donde encontrarían la droga desaparecida, esos hombres que custodiaban el lugar tenían en su poder armas que aún no se comercializan legalmente en el sur del continente, además de tener entrenamiento militar, fue obvio por los tatuajes que en su mayoría poseían, milicia de EEUU y de Colombia, probablemente Reyes habría contratado soldados corruptos y McGarrett dudaba sinceramente que, de ser el caso, estos fueran los únicos a los que reclutó.

No fue tan difícil como habían pensado, gracias al factor sorpresa y la perfecta puntería de Kono, pudieron neutralizar a cuarenta guardias armados sin una sola baja, aunque solo eran cuatro personas, era obvio que llevaban tiempo en el negocio sin inconvenientes de por medio, pues no estaban tan preparados para un ataque.  
Era obvio desde un principio que no jugaría el juego de ese hombre, pensó que se las arreglaría para "entregar" la droga y luego de tener lo que necesitaba, deshacerse de la misma, pero el asunto se facilitó de pronto. Se sentía como haber ganado la lotería, o mejor que eso, ahora tenía lo que necesita para comprar la libertad de su Danno, su Omega, sonrió idiota ante la idea a pesar de las circunstancias del asunto y la culpa que aún carcomía su mente.

—Steve...— llamó Lou desde una de las mesas en esa sucia bodega —Creo que esto puede ser interesarte.

Todos fueron junto con el comandante para encontrar algunos cuadernos grandes llenos de lo que parecían ser registros de contabilidad, el líder de la unidad se acercó y observó lo que su amigo le estaba señalando: la nómina de Marco Reyes.

Escuchó detrás de él a Kono silbar.

—Interesante.

Steve sonrió, no es que ame ganar, lo hace, pero esto va más allá que la simple satisfacción de tener la jugada de su lado.

Te tengo, agente Alexander.

...

La tarde estaba cayendo en Hawaii, y debe admitir que es una maravillosa vista la que tiene en esta casa de seguridad, es una lástima que no pueda quedarse aquí mucho tiempo, como ha sido una lástima tener que hacer pasar a su excuñado por toda esta situación, pero era necesario, después de todo no puedes hacer un omelet sin romper algunos huevos.

Las molestias a Chin si bien no son un precio muy alto tampoco serán permanentes, su nombre quedará tan limpio como antes de darse este malentendido y no tendrán más opción que dejarlo ir, y cuando eso suceda es porque él estará libre igualmente.

Gracias Coughlin.

Eliminarlo fue mucho más fácil de lo esperado, casi fue una lástima, pero luego de matarlo tenía que huir, desaparecer nuevamente, no era difícil siendo Gabriel, es un alfa que no hace nada sin querer, sabía, mientras dejaba la casa de seguridad, que desde un principio no estaba en sus planes firmar el acuerdo que le permitiría enviar a Ho Kelly a prisión, cualquiera debió haberlo sabido. Y por extraño que resulte habría querido verlo, al alfa que había sido el amor de su difunta hermana, hablar con él, pero el tiempo y la ley estaban pisándole los talones y tendría que ser bastante precavido, el haber utilizado a Chin tendría consecuencias y nadie mejor que Gabriel lo sabe.

Hace mucho tiempo que había aprendido a lidiar con los sentimientos encontrados que tenía hacia ese alfa, cuando se conocieron aún era un niño y no había sabido cómo manejarlo, se había sentido atraído hacia el novio de su hermana, le tomó años asimilar que eso no era más que una confusión, admiraba a Malía y a Chin, por lo tanto era lógico, quiso pensar, pero lo mejor había sido tomar su propio camino y alejarse. Con el tiempo esa sensación de estar perdido había desaparecido, se adaptó rápidamente al mundo del que ahora formaba parte, un mundo que no se rige por las leyes de la sociedad, un entorno en el que todo es tan fácil como tomar lo que deseas sin más, como la naturaleza y siendo alfa tenía una gran ventaja, cualquier cosa que quisiera podría tenerla e incluso le sería ofrecida muchas veces, como ahora que había tenido la oportunidad de oro para recuperar su libertad, ya no sentía culpa, solo lo tomó y ya, después de todo ese policía le había traído muchos problemas a su "amigo", no es que no lo mereciera, no era un inocente como Malía lo era.

No tenía que hacerlo, no era necesario, pero encontró la forma de seguir a quien fuera su familia (su única familia que quedaba, aunque aquello que los unía ya no existe más), y asegurarse de que volviera a casa con cero sospechas sobre él, el procedimiento en su contra se había detenido y estando muerto Coughlin y él desaparecido, no tenían nada contra el teniente Kelly.

No se quedó, sin embargo, a verlo entrar a su casa y prefirió llamarlo desde un teléfono cercano.

"De nada"

Fue todo lo que le dijo al mayor antes de colgar, no es que sienta que se le debe agradecer, pero podría favorecer, si se encuentran más adelante, que haya algo pendiente ahí, después de todo si quiere Chin puede encontrarlo, y si necesita algo acabará por ayudarle, esto no es más que un favor por otro y hoy le había hecho el día al oficial de cinco cero.

...

Faltaba poco, menos de dos horas para la expiración del trato que le habían ofrecido al comandante McGarrett, no podía evitar sentirse algo decepcionado pues en verdad pensó que encontraría la mercancía desaparecida. Lo que también le tomó por sorpresa fue la manera en que esa camioneta llegó a toda velocidad poniéndose en su camino, vaya que este tipo no se rinde, pero solo está perdiendo su tiempo. El beta bajó de su vehículo aireado, encontrarse de frente con el jefe de la unidad elite del estado de Hawaii.

—Es tarde, Steve, no voy a darle más tiempo.

El alfa sonrió y sacó de su bolsillo su teléfono.

—Encontramos la droga.

Wow.

—¿Y?... ¿Dónde está? Solo está mintiendo, diría cualquier cosa con tal de liberar a su noviecito.

Steve le mostró a este tipo insoportable las pruebas no solo de que habían encontrado los millones en mercancía que estaban supuestamente perdidos, sino que también lo destruyeron. Joe atinó a sonreír, satisfecho por las acciones de su protegido cuando la expresión del agente pasó de la sorpresa a la molestia en cuestión de segundos.

—Comandante, acaba de firmar la sentencia de su amigo.

—No, de hecho, no. Verá, en ese mismo lugar donde estaba la droga, también encontramos los libros de contabilidad de Marco Reyes, y en ellos los nombres de cada una de las personas a las que les paga, y es interesante, en especial un nombre destacó entre los empleados de su nómina.

Mierda.

La fingida sonrisa del agente desapareció y dio un salto poco notorio por la fuerza con la que el Seal golpeó el capó del auto al poner sobre él un documento.

—Este es el trato, va a firmar la libertad del detective Williams y en cuanto él ponga los pies en esta isla, usted va a desaparecer. No tiene más opciones si no quiere que les entregue a sus superiores las evidencias de que ha estado trabajando por su cuenta para Marco Reyes.

Había ganado, los tres hombres ahí sabían que la balanza se inclina a favor de McGarrett, como debe ser porque está siendo, estrictamente quien quiere hacer valer la ley aquí, Joe omitiría por ahora el evidente hecho de que se está tomando demasiado personal el asunto, su ego en especial, por que bien podría haber ido con los jefes de Alexander y conseguir por ellos no solo la libertad de Danny sino la cárcel para el agente, pero restregárselo en la cara es definitivamente más placentero, después de todo aún si desaparece no tardarían mucho en encontrarlo, ahora más de un agente de la CIA sabían sobre el asunto y no se iba a quedar así.

...

Las cosas no salieron tan mal como se esperaba cuando este asunto comenzó. Chin podía ahora sentirse en casa cuando entró a su oficina y encontró a su prima poniendo orden al desastre que dejaron los oficiales de asuntos internos ahí.

La isleña sonrió agradecida cuando vio a su primo entrar y se fue sobre él para abrazarlo, había escuchado que fue liberado por falta de evidencia, y que ahora Coughlin está muerto, y Kono mentiría si dijera que eso no le daba algo de alivio, por más que le incomode la idea de Gabriel siendo libre.

El teniente correspondió al abrazo, estrechando a su prima y mejor amiga en sus brazos, apartaría de su mente ese constante sentimiento de no haber ganado la partida y se daría la oportunidad de respirar la tranquilidad por un momento.

—¿Y los demás?

—Lou se fue a casa, Joe igual, Steve dijo que iría a traer a Danny y se fue, supongo que debe estar en un avión ahora mismo.

—¿Y Danny está bien? —había llamado a su prima y ella le había explicado lo que pasó, que arrestaron a Danny por la muerte de Reyes y que ahora se encontraba en una cárcel en Colombia.

—Es fuerte, lo estará ¿Tú estás bien?

Aquella pregunta tenía una respuesta demasiado amplia y no quería tener ahora que hablar del asunto, no en este momento, quizás después igual tendría que decirlo, así que por ahora solo asintió.

Es cierto, todo está bien, tiene su placa aún y todo está en su sitio excepto Gabriel Winecraft.

Mientras tanto en el avión con rumbo a Colombia, Steve se recargó en el respaldo del asiento, es la primera vez en el día en que puede relajarse y sentarse tranquilamente. El agente había dicho que traerían a Danny mañana por la mañana, pero Steve no quería esperar, no se lo dijo, pero solo se había despedido de Joe en la entrada cuando lo dejó en su casa, y al entrar había tomado el dinero necesario y su pasaporte, tomó un empaque de galletas y salió de casa con rumbo al aeropuerto, se aseguraría él mismo de traer a Danny a casa de regreso.

No dejaba de pensar en lo que Joe le había dicho al medio día, eso de tener sentimientos por Danny, la verdad nunca lo había pensado y ahora podía detenerse y considerarlo. Hace unos días habría dicho algo como: qué absurdo, Danny es beta, le gustan las chicas alfa y yo, bueno yo tengo a Catherine.

¿Qué tan cierto podía ser eso? 

Cath es una amiga, así su amistad tenga beneficios no cambia lo que son, los dos son alfas, seguro casarse con ella habría hecho las cosas un poco más difíciles por lo mismo, sin mencionar que ella estaba demasiado distraída con su carrera y él jamás querría convertirse en un obstáculo para su crecimiento personal.

Danny era tan cercano a él, una de las personas más importantes en su vida, se atreve a decirlo en voz alta, que lo ama no es un secreto, los "te amo" no son una novedad para ninguno de los dos, pero nunca se detuvo a pensar en el tono en el que son dichos, todo se resume a algo que Steve sabe muy bien pero que no diría.

La verdad es que no le agrada la idea de pensar en Danny volviendo con Rachel, de hecho, no le agrada la idea de Danny con ninguna otra persona, esa es toda la verdad y se esforzaría por intentar que su error se convirtiera en un fructuoso acierto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola chicos!
> 
> Lamento haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar (es que mi paquete de datos expiró y tuve que limitarme a face hasta que se acabara u u), de todas formas, espero que les guste, he disfrutado de escribir este fic, esta idea genial de @Lune Esteliel (que me ha ayudado con ideas y planteamiento, así como manejo del omegaverse) y a quien agradezco mucho.
> 
> Espero poder reanudar las actualizaciones en menos tiempo del que me ha llevado este último capítulo.
> 
> Gracias por leer ❤️❤️❤️❤️

No cerró los ojos en toda la noche, había una inseguridad persistente, aún a sabiendas de que existe un montón de cosas que pueden hacerle y que puede soportarlas, contra solo algunas que no, no iba a descuidar ni un segundo, su destino sería bastante malo si cerraba los ojos aunque solamente fuera un segundo. Estaba rodeado de personas extrañas y cada una quería hacerle daño, fuera del hecho de ser un policía, por ser un omega.

El efecto de cualquiera de los supresores que usa había pasado, y estaba en una celda donde había al menos cinco personas además de él, en una prisión llena hasta reventar, era obvio que no estaba diseñada para albergar a tantas personas como las que ahora poblaban la misma cárcel pero así es por acá al parecer. Sus compañeros de celda no eran civilizados, lo habían golpeado y el rubio se defendió, eso en parte le había ayudado a mantenerse alerta, aunque no es tan fácil defenderse de personas como esas que gracias a su género tienen complexión y fuerza superiores.

Apenas el sol empezaba a asomar por el horizonte fue el turno de los guardias, un grupo de tres (de entre los que lo habían amenazado el día anterior) fue a sacarlo de la celda, lo llevaron al patio vacío del complejo y ahí lo golpearon más, antes de rociarle agua helada con una manguera.

"A ver si así se te quita de encima ese olor a alfa..."

"No nos podemos divertir contigo si tienes ese olor encima"

Danny había pensado que era bueno que las noches fueran frescas contra el agobiante calor que hace en este sitio durante el día y la cantidad de personas en el lugar seguro favorece las muertes por deshidratación. Pero ahora moría de frío, se preguntaba qué tipo de persona podría sobrevivir en esta cárcel el tiempo suficiente para cumplir una condena, poniendo sus cálculos sobre la mesa, si Steve tarda más de un par de días en llegar, tal vez no lo encuentre con vida, pero eso es algo que sabía antes de entregarse y firmar ese maldito acuerdo de extradición.

Se encontraba en el suelo de tierra, mojado y temblando de frío en medio de un charco de lodo, secretamente le entristeció pensar en su ropa arruinada aunque sabía que hay asuntos más importantes de los cuáles preocuparse, su mente y su falta de energía le estaban jugando malas pasadas. 

Uno de los hombres se acercó y lo tomó del brazo para hacer que se levantara con cero amabilidad.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya es hora del desayuno?— preguntó en su característica actitud algo cínica como si pocas cosas le importaran más que arriesgar su vida molestando a guardias corruptos empeñados en molestarlo.

"Esa peste no se le quita de encima"

"¿Qué esperabas? Acababa de ser marcado cuando llegó"

Los guardias discutían entre sí y el detective se recargó en la pared deseando al menos tener un momento para recomponerse pero uno de ellos se le acercó y lo golpeó con la parte posterior de su arma haciéndolo caer al suelo.

"Es aburrido tenerte aquí"

Claro, Danny lo sabe, Steve podría haber intentado cualquier cosa pero así lo salvó de ser violado, no de ser atacado de alguna otra manera y aunque no está agradecido (y nunca va a estarlo) al menos esperaba poder permanecer con vida el tiempo suficiente para que llegue como esperaba que hiciera el neandertal que tiene por amigo. En este punto de su estadía lejos de casa en una prisión llena de idiotas el pensar en su amigo no era tan desagradable como podría esperar, es decir en cuanto lo tenga enfrente va a matarlo, tal vez sea esa misión personal lo que le ha ayudado... No, es por Grace, todo esto lo hizo por mantener a salvo a quienes ama y principalmente a Grace, su preciosa monito, ha de volver a verla quiere tener fe en eso.

"Levántate, omega"

"Ahora ya no importa que traigas ese olor pegado a tu ser, habrá aquí más de un par a los que no les importe a estas alturas"

Mierda.

Steve ¿Dónde estás, animal?

...

Nunca pensó que un vuelo de unas horas pudiera sentirse tan eterno. Había arreglado todo con un contacto de Joe para que le prestaran un auto una vez que llegara a tierra y así fue, sabía que el tiempo es reducido y se daría prisa por llegar hasta el lugar y sacar de ahí a Danny sin importar qué.

Tal vez lo pensó demasiado, se sentía mal por lo que hizo y esta vez tal vez sí tendría que disculparse con su amigo por haber tomado esas medidas sin preguntar y menos aún tener permiso, solo estaba pensando en protegerlo y se había excedido. Ese miedo a un nivel irracional por perder a la persona más importante en su vida era algo difícil de ignorar, por eso tampoco quiso esperar a que el gobierno se encargara de traer al detective a casa sino que él en persona iría a traerlo de vuelta. Tal vez nunca en su vida había sentido tanta urgencia por ver al policía como la sentía en este momento, no lo diría en voz alta pero cada minuto que pasa las probabilidades se reducen y eso le asusta, la idea de que algo lo bastante malo pudiera pasarle al rubio para que no pudieran volver a verse lo llenaba de miedo y ansiedad, el pensar que podría perder a la persona más importante sin poder hacer nada al respecto, como hace años había perdido a John y desde que conoce a Danny pasaba cada día esperando que esa situación no volviera a repetirse. Perder a Danny en este punto sería perderlo todo, su hogar y su familia, Danny representa cada una de las cosas que valora y que es, en esencia, no va a dejarlo ir, no importa si esto es una maldita pelea contra el tiempo que no puede ganar, no hay manera de que deje a Danno.

Estacionó la camioneta en el sitio más cercano a la entrada de la prisión y con todo el aire de la máxima autoridad aquí, le entregó el documento que dictaba libertad para Danny Williams a la joven guardia que estaba en el centro de comando para que ella le entregara a Danno.

El tiempo parecía volverse insoportablemente lento, o es que estas personas en serio son mediocres en su trabajo. Ella le pidió que esperara afuera, le dijo que los guardias le entregarían a su amigo justo en la salida pero que hay sobrepoblación en este lugar y que posiblemente tardarían un poco en encontrar al rubio. Steve pensó que esa era la excusa más estúpida que había escuchado, por supuesto que alguien como Danny resaltaría en un lugar así, por sus rasgos extranjeros y su género omega, destacaría entre toda la escoria que está aquí metida merecidamente.

Al sargento lo escoltaban cuatro guardias, uno a cada lado, uno delante de ellos y uno detrás, armados y el que iba adelante se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta, mirando a uno de sus amigos.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Sientes ese olor?"

"Es el omega"

"No, esto viene de afuera"

Pronto esos idiotas estaban hablando juntos y dejaron al rubio atrás un momento, pero alcanzó a escuchar que hablaban sobre el alfa del gringo, pensó que obviamente estarían hablando de Steve, aunque no entendió por qué, no es tan bueno su español, y menos con ese acento tan vulgar.

El comandante estaba recargado en el frente del auto, le habían pedido encarecidamente que se quedara afuera, en especial luego del alboroto que había hecho adentro cuando la mocosa que se dice guardia en turno le había dicho que no sería tan fácil localizar al detective Williams. Pero su olor mayormente a frustración inundaba el aire como si fuera alguna especie de aromatizante de ambiente y todos los presentes podían sentirlo, Danny también cuando lo acercaron a la reja principal.

"Así que ese es tu alfa... Debo reconocer que no tiene mal gusto" le dijo uno de los animales guardias mientras le quitaba las cadenas, ganándose una mirada de desagrado por parte del policía.

Steve caminó hacia Danny, dispuesto a abrazarlo e incluso disculparse aquí, y los guardias parecieron reaccionar a él por la forma en que se alejaron, prácticamente empujaron a Danny contra él esperando mantener cierta distancia. Steve apenas pudo pensar en que actuaban extraño, le dio más importancia a su amigo y el estado en el que venía.

—Oye, Dann...— se vio interrumpido por un golpe, vergonzosamente inesperado que lo hizo retroceder un par de pasos, okay, tal vez abrazar a Danny no era exactamente una buena idea.

Tampoco alcanzó a ver la manera en que el mencionado se agarró su propia mano, eso había dolido casi en la medida que fue satisfactorio, había olvidado que golpear a este hombre no era menos doloroso que golpear una pared pero esta vez, Steve se lo merece.

—Hola, Steve— murmuró Danny mientras su amigo aún estaba desorientado, fingió que no le dolía la mano pero igual se dio vuelta por que si seguía mirándolo querría golpearlo otra vez así que avanzó por su cuenta hasta la puerta del copiloto que no tenía el seguro y entró sin decir demasiado.

—. . .

Aquello de alguna manera había ayudado al sentimiento de culpa (que no desapareció) del marine, ahora se sentía menos culpable pero vaya que Danny es fuerte, para haber pasado un tiempo aquí en prisión seguramente estaría desgastado y de todas formas eso dolió, por un momento pensó que quizás le habría roto algo y no es que no lo merezca pero no sucedió.

—¿Te sientes mejor?— preguntó rompiendo el tenso silencio que se había formado en el interior del auto en estos últimos cinco minutos que llevaban dentro.

—Solo... Conduce ¿Sí, Steve?

Danny parecía muy molesto y adolorido, el Seal había escaneado a su amigo esperando que no tuviera alguna herida abierta y por fortuna solo era la que él mismo le había provocado, pero se veía sucio y lastimado. McGarrett se sintió mal de ver así a su amigo, deseó que se le hubiera ocurrido pasar a casa del rubio para tomar al menos una camisa limpia antes de venir, pero no quería pensar en lo que hubiera podido pasarle si se demora un poco más. Al menos Danny no huele a otros alfa, lo que significa que no lo tocaron en el sentido que más le preocupaba, ni siquiera tiene encima el leve aroma que desprenden los beta y que pocos pueden percibir.

Al menos eso había servido para hacer que Danny hablara un poco, aunque solo para quejarse de la comida en las prisiones, parece que por regla general siempre es mala. El castaño le comentó sobre Chin y cómo aparentemente todo se había arreglado dejando el asunto como antes de que empezara, solo que ahora Gabriel está libre. Ninguna de esas conversaciones pasó a algo realmente profundo o significativo.

En un Subway en el aeropuerto Steve insistió en comprarle un sándwich a su amigo, haría falta comer algo antes de volver a casa y el vuelo les daría tiempo de sobra.

"Vaya... Necesito entrar y salir de la prisión para que el gran Steve McGarrett invite la cena" 

Se había burlado Danny mientras recibía el sándwich envuelto en papel encerado y una bolsa.

"Vamos, comeremos en el avión"

Steve no respiraría tranquilo hasta que estuviera Danny en casa, revisado por un médico y definitivamente usando otro cambio de ropa, pero ahora que ambos se sentaron en el avión, era un gran avance. Se quitó la camisa quedándose solamente con una camiseta blanca y puso su camisa azul de manga larga algo enrollada sobre los hombros del rubio, el aire acondicionado del avión parecía afectarle. El dulce aroma a frutos rojos de Danny, fundido con el aroma mentolado de su ahora alfa no pasó desapercibido por Steve ni otras personas que estuvieran cerca de ellos, hacía sentir al comandante una calma extraordinaria, y era un placer culposo del policía de New Jersey.

Danny le dirigió una mirada de desconfianza cuando hizo eso y el isleño se sintió algo culpable ¿por qué Danny lo mira así? ¿En serio ha quedado como un alfa que llena los estereotipos solamente por intentar proteger a su amigo? Por suerte el policía no dijo nada sobre eso, y ambos pudieron estar tranquilos un rato, en lo que duró el largo vuelo de camino a casa.

—Steve, quiero ver a Grace, por favor llévame con ella— pidió Danny una vez que se subió a la Silverado junto a su amigo, mientras le devolvía su camisa que el moreno acabaría poniéndose de vuelta más tarde.

No tuvo más remedio que aceptar y llevó a Danny a casa de Rachel, donde se encontraba la pequeña esperando por ver a su papá. Ahí mismo lo había alcanzado Joe, al parecer quería decirle que estaba consciente del nivel de desconfianza que le tiene y le sugirió que no actúe igual con Danny, pues no tiene tantos motivos para esconderle más cosas.

"Tampoco tenía motivos para esconderme el hecho de que es un omega, Joe"

Eso había dicho Steve, lo cierto es que su confianza en su amigo se había visto muy minimizada a raíz de este incidente y tardaría en volver a ser como antes... No, quizás nunca volvería a ser como antes.

El comandante White se fue luego de arrojarle la bomba de que habían recibido ayuda de Doris y de abogar por Danny, y Steve se sintió aliviado de cómo las cosas volvían a ser tan simples como lidiar con problemas de confianza... Al menos Danny está vivo, luego veremos que esté bien.

El rubio regresó hasta la camioneta y subió.

—¿Todo bien?

Danny asintió.

Okay.

Emprendió marcha, sin preguntar ni avisar, llevaría a Danny al hospital y no es negociable.

El policía no se dio cuenta de sus intenciones hasta que pasaron el desvío que normalmente toma para ir a su casa, entonces miró por la ventana esa entrada quedarse atrás y luego miró al más alto —Steve, tal vez se te olvidó pero mi casa queda para allá.

El mencionado rodó los ojos —Lo sé, Danny pero no te llevo a casa.

—¿Es una broma? ¿Vas a secuestrarme? ¿A dónde me llevas?

—Al hospital, por supuesto, tienen que revisarte, estás lastimado.

—Oh, ahora eres médico y sabes que necesito una valoración.

—No necesito ser médico para saberlo, mírate.

—Steven, llévame a mi casa.

—. . .

—No estoy jugando, llévame a mi casa ¿No es suficiente ya lo que me has hecho?

—En serio necesitas que te vea un doctor.

—No, no es así, estoy bien, no gracias a ti, claramente.

—No es negociable, Danny, irás al hospital.

—Oh claro, no tengo más opciones ya que el macho alfa Steve ha dictado lo que yo necesito sin importar lo que yo piense o quiera.

—Basta, Danno, es por tu bien.

—¿Lo bueno para mí? ¿Y tú qué sabes de eso, Steve?

Entre discusiones inútiles había llevado al rubio a que lo valore un médico. Claro, no entró con él a consulta, pero esperó afuera en la sala de espera hasta que una enfermera se acercó para decirle que el rubio se quedaría en observación una noche para asegurarse de que no haya consecuencias que no hayan previsto.

Cuando el comandante entró en la habitación donde estaba Danny, pensó que estaba dormido, vio su figura recostada en la cama, dando la espalda a la puerta.

—No te acerques Steve.

El castaño se detuvo en su camino al oír la voz de su amigo.

—Gracias por sacarme de ahí, y por traerme a casa, pero no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mí.

—Danny, yo...

—Es en serio Steven, vete.

Eso dolió, especialmente por lo serio que sonó Danny cuando lo dijo, y por ese mismo tono el líder de la unidad elite del estado supo que no estaba bromeando, aunque no tenía palabras para contestarle y ese nudo en si garganta por el rechazo total de su amigo de todas maneras no le habría permitido hablar, se retiró en silencio, se había pasado y ahora es momento de pagar el precio.


	6. Chapter 6

La luz del sol brillaba a eso de las nueve de la mañana, y casi todo el equipo cinco cero se encontraba en la escena del crimen. Chin estaba revisando el perímetro con algunos policías y Kono estaba hablando con las personas que reportaron el cadáver al 911 para saber si podrían haber visto algo más.

—Esto es muy interesante, las heridas debajo del tórax parecen hechas con algún objeto con punta, aunque no se trata de un cuchillo...— explicó Max mientras abría la ropa ensangrentada para mostrarle a sus compañeros lo que estaba hablando —Esto es muy improbable, si tuviera que apostar diría que son marcas de flechas.

—Bien— Steve sabía que probablemente escucharía algo muy freaky pero igual debía preguntar... —¿Por qué dices que es improbable? ¿Qué tiene de raro que alguien use flechas, siendo que aquí en la isla mucha gente tiene permisos para cazar?

El doctor sonrió, parecía un niño emocionado con un juguete nuevo cada vez que tenía un cadáver enfrente y eso era ya bastante raro —Por que, debido al ángulo de las heridas, si alguien disparó las flechas, debieron hacerlo desde abajo, sin embargo no hay señales de que el cuerpo haya sido trasladado hasta aquí, todo indica que este fue el lugar donde esta persona murió.

—Vaya, Max, eso es interesante— murmuró Grover con expresión de asco y el comandante asintió dándole la razón.

—Bien hecho Max, por favor avisa cuando tengas algo más y lo hayan identificado.

McGarrett aún estaba dando instrucciones cuando el sonido de un auto aproximándose para luego detenerse llamó la atención de todos los presentes, que vieron al detective rubio salir del Camaro y acercarse hacia la escena.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿No se supone que estaba herido y tomaría unos días?— preguntó Lou en voz baja en dirección al seal.

—Así es...

Era una instrucción implícita, el médico en el hospital le había dicho al comandante que su amigo tendría que quedarse un par de días ahí para ver que estuviera bien y que luego necesitaría tres semanas en casa, y de eso no habían pasado ni diez días, y aunque en el fondo, muy pero muy en el fondo Steve se sentía muy contento de ver al omega de nuevo, no podía evitar sentir que el hombre de alguna forma estaba siendo demasiado obstinado poniendo en riesgo su salud, comportamiento que sin duda le molesta, esa persistente alarma en su cerebro alfa que por el enlace aún reciente le decía que estaba siendo desafiado por su compañero, quien estaba eligiendo de forma consciente el atentar contra su propia integridad física.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó el marine sin muchos preámbulos.

El rubio sonrió —Trabajando, claro.

—¿Es en serio, Danny?

—Por supuesto, aunque no quiero verte, tengo que trabajar, Steve.

Bien, eso significa que la discusión será aquí y ahora ¿Verdad?

—Se supone que tienes que descansar en casa.

—Tú no eres mi doctor, Steven.

—Pero sé lo que dijo, además dijiste que no me querías cerca y yo no voy a dejar de venir a trabajar, no soy el que está herido.

—¿Y de quién es la culpa?

—¡Oh! Ahora resulta... No es mi culpa que te hayan llevado, y tampoco es mi culpa que hayas mentido. El enlace está fresco, debes quedarte en casa hasta que desaparezca.

—Tú no vas a decirme qué hacer, McGarrett.

—Puedo hacerlo, por ahora ¿Quieres ver?

La discusión estaba escalando más rápido de lo que normalmente lo haría, gracias a la terquedad del detective y a que el alfa estaba realmente preocupado por él, tan preocupado como molesto, por más que ahora pueda ser consciente de que lo ama, lo cierto es que Danny está siendo irracional. El resto del equipo se dio cuenta al instante de cómo los tonos parecían volverse graves entre ambos hombres y antes de que el rubio pudiera decir algo tan estúpido como desafiante y antes de que el seal terminara por utilizar su voz de alfa para que el más bajito obedeciera, aunque sea por su bien, Kono puso su mano en el hombro de su jefe, liberando un aroma tranquilizante, si bien no es cien por ciento efectivo con otros alfas, sería mejor que nada para su amigo.

—Brah, Danny podría venir conmigo al palacio...— habló la joven policía.

Steve pareció entender sus intenciones en primera instancia, y estaba también el hecho de que no quería montar una escena mayor en medio de ésta que ya está pasando, Danny es insoportable a veces, y podría empezar a ser algo mutuo eso de no querer verse, pues ahora sus pensamientos hacia el haole de ojos azules eran algo encontrados.

—Vayan, esperen la identificación e investiguen sobre ella.— Dio un suspiro bajo y asintió, mirando cómo segundos más tarde la chica llevaba consigo a Danny hacia el auto.

Las cosas habían tomado un rumbo inesperado y caótico, lo sabe pero esa constante molestia con Danny, no entendía por qué diablos se comporta así, la marca tendría que desaparecer pronto y si tanto le molesta estar enlazado con él, tal vez debió explicar que en su momento no vio otra salida. Es triste, aunque no va a admitirlo se siente bien estar unido a Danny, aunque el rubio se ha encargado de convertirlo en un suplicio al poner distancia entre los dos, habría querido calmarlo, lo habría llevado a casa y le habría ayudado a dormir... Aunque no podía revertir sus acciones habría hecho lo imposible por compensarlo, pero la oportunidad había sido cerrada.

—Dale un tiempo, Steve— la voz de Chin le tomó por sorpresa, haciendo que se diera cuenta que había estado en silencio desde que terminó la discusión hace un rato, y ahora solo estaba viendo que los últimos oficiales dejaran la escena para ir al auto y tomar camino al palacio también esperando noticias de Max.

—Lo sé.

—Conoces a Danny, a veces habla de más.

El marine sonrió —Es por eso que agradezco no compartir auto con él por ahora— bromeó, al parecer Chin entendió la indirecta por que también sonrió antes de subir a su auto, Lou esperaba en la Silverado.

•

—Como pensé...— empezó a explicar el forense hacia Steve y Chin una vez que estuvieron frente al cadáver —Las marcas que hay en su torso fueron hechas por flechas, aunque no fueron recuperadas en la escena, de hecho diría que se hizo con una sola flecha que no fue disparada por cierto.

—¿A qué te refieres, Max? ¿La apuñalaron con una flecha o qué?

—Está en lo cierto, Comandante, el ángulo de las heridas y la profundidad de ellas implica que el asesino la apuñaló repetidamente con una flecha, misma que probablemente llevó consigo al huir de la escena.

Los mayores se miraron un momento y luego el detective Ho Kelly asintió hacia Max —¿Y sobre la identificación? ¿Tienes algo?

—Aún no... Solo puedo asegurar que se trata de una omega.

Parecía seguir en ceros el marcador.

—Pero el asesino dejó una huella, con sangre en la ropa de la víctima, la envié al laboratorio para ver si encuentran coincidencias, detective

—Muy bien, Max, gracias.

Las horas seguían pasando y ver al rubio pasando de un lado a otro en el palacio, entre las oficinas, no ayudaba mucho a despejar la mente del Navy Seal. Si bien no había fallado hasta ahora, había logrado mantener la atención en el trabajo todo el día, su mente antes acostumbrada a multitarea había dedicado sin querer un gran espacio a Danny Williams, se dijo que era por que aún se encontraban enlazados y en parte se sentía culpable, no solo por haber tomado aquella libertad sino por desear permanecer así. Sabía que era egoísta, que Danny no quería nada con él, de otra forma le habría dicho antes sobre su verdadero sexo, no estaría tan molesto, no habría decidido cortar lazos con él... ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan mal? Danny era su mejor amigo, literalmente la persona más importante en su vida, aún sabiendo que era omega no habría cambiado nada, no lo habría hecho menos, no lo haría a un lado ni lo maltrataría por eso, o por nada, y aún así el policía le había ocultado ese detalle. No lograba entender por qué, y tampoco entendía por qué eso lo hacía sentir tan miserable.

Danny por su parte había optado por dar toda su atención al trabajo, solamente eso, por que si lo piensa demasiado sigue muy enojado con el idiota alfa que tiene por jefe, y unos días más seguirá estando enlazado a él.

—Oigan, chicos...— llamó el detective a sus compañeros desde la computadora principal —Llegó la identificación de nuestra víctima, se llama Hannah Smith, es una turista, es extranjera— empezó a explicar mostrando las imágenes en pantalla una vez que el equipo se acercó —Llegó a la isla hace un par de días en compañía de su prometido, parece que iban a casarse en un par de meses.

—¿Y su novio? ¿No la está buscando?

—Los registros indican que avisó de su desaparición hace un rato, cuando no volvió de un recorrido.— Danny mantuvo la mirada en la pantalla igual que sus amigos, necesitaba distraerse en algo que no fuera la camisa color negra que estaba usando Steve y la forma en que se ajusta a su pecho, las costuras se doblan y se pliegan resaltando la forma de su espalda y... De verdad necesita tenerlo lejos, entre más lejos, más fría puede mantener su cabeza.

—Bien, ve con Chin a donde se hospeda para hablar con él, Kono, ven conmigo, hablaremos con los encargados de los recorridos de hoy.

Los mencionados asintieron y se fueron, seguía persistiendo esa incomodidad entre los jefes que todos preferían ignorar, convencidos de que en unos días volverían a estar tan cerca como antes de ese desagradable incidente.

.  
.  
.

El caso fue resuelto, Danny hizo los honores, poniéndole las esposas a Richard Allen bajo los cargos de asesinato premeditado, por haber asesinado a su prometida bajo la excusa de que quería casarse con una chica beta, y antes tenía que deshacerse de quién al parecer era su pareja destinada.

Steve y Chin habían sentido la horrible sensación fría escurrir por la espalda cuando el alfa confesó sus intenciones. A veces parecían estar en una especie de burbuja, sabiendo por experiencia propia que hay alfas buenos, como sus amigos, como Joe, Kono, John e incluso Catherine... A veces es fácil olvidar la naturaleza animal detrás de sus sexos, era algo muy desagradable que tenían la oportunidad de ver en alguna ocasión gracias a su trabajo.

Al menos ahora una de esas personas está en el lugar al que pertenece... Aunque Hannah no.


End file.
